20 Desember
by Zefanya Elric 15
Summary: Mungkin tanggal 20 Desember tahun ini adalah hari ulang tahun terbaik dalam hidup seorang Akashi Seijuuro. [AkaKuro, rated T semi M] Special fic for Akashi Seijuuro's Birthday


**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: OOC, BL, dll.**

**Rated: T semi M**

**Didedikasikan untuk Akashi Seijuuro yang berulang tahun tanggal 20 Desember. Selamat ulang tahun, semoga tambah tinggi /kemudian author dibunuh/**

**Don't like don't read don't flame!**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

Tanggal 20 Desember tidak pernah menjadi hari yang istimewa bagi seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Dia tidak pernah peduli pada apapun yang tidak terlalu penting—contohnya, perayaan ulang tahun. Ayolah, apa yang istimewa di hari saat kau bertambah tua satu tahun?

Itulah yang dipikirkan Akashi sebelumnya.

.

.

Hari ini, 20 Desember.

Bunyi ketukan pintu terdengar begitu Akashi keluar dari kamar mandi—hanya menggunakan handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya untuk menutupi daerah privasi, dan sebuah handuk kecil yang bertengger di atas surai merah pekatnya yang basah. Dia mendengus cukup keras mendengarnya. Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?

"Buka pintunya." Perintahnya pada butler pribadinya. Dia terlalu lelah untuk berjalan ke teras depan dan mencari tahu siapa tamu yang mengetuk pintunya.

Akashi berjalan memasuki kamarnya yang berada di ujung koridor lantai dua villa pribadinya di Kyoto. Merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di atas kasur. Sungguh, dia lelah sekali hari ini. Di saat semuanya tengah asyik menikmati liburan musim dingin, dia harus datang untuk kegiatan klub dan melatih 'anak-anaknya'. Sial.

_Tok tok tok._

Baru saja dia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan, mendadak pintu kamarnya diketuk. Sedikit mengeluh, dia berjalan mendekati pintu dan membukanya, dan menemukan butlernya tengah berdiri sambil membawa sebuah kardus besar.

"Apa itu?" pandangan Akashi langsung terfokus pada kardus besar tersebut.

"Paket dari tukang pos. Untuk Tuan Muda." Butler tersebut menyerahkan kardus besar pada Akashi—yang sedikit terkejut karena berat kardus itu tidak seperti dugaannya. Kardus ini lumayan ringan.

"Saya permisi dulu, Tuan Muda." Mengabaikan salam butlernya, Akashi menutup pintu kamarnya, lalu membawa kardus itu ke dalam kamar. Diletakkannya di lantai, sambil mengusap peluh yang sedikit mengalir—walau tidak begitu berat, tapi tetap saja dia kesulitan untuk membawa kardus sebesar ini sendirian. Lagipula, apa sebenarnya isi kardus ini?

Berusaha memuaskan rasa penasarannya, Akashi mulai membuka selotip yang ditempel di sekitar kardus tersebut. Setelahnya, dia membuka kardus itu. Dan…

oalah…

"Doumo, Akashi-kun." Sahut seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya, yang kini tengah berbaring dalam posisi miring di dalam kardus. Sosok bersurai biru muda dengan iris aquamarine yang sangat dicintainya. Ya… siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasihnya, Kuroko Tetsuya?

"Untuk apa kau melakukan ini, Tetsuya?" Akashi menatap dalam iris aquamarine tersebut dengan iris heterokrom miliknya. Sedangkan yang ditatap sedang berusaha dengan susah payah untuk keluar dari dalam kardus.

"Aku hanya ingin mengejutkanmu." Kuroko tersenyum pada si surai merah. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arah Akashi. "Otanjoubi omedetou, Akashi-kun."

"He… aku tak menyangka kau susah payah datang kemari dengan menggunakan kardus hanya untuk mengucapkan hal itu kepadaku." Akashi mendengus.

"Kedatanganku bukan sekedar untuk mengucapkan salam, Akashi-kun." Jawab Kuroko. "Aku ingin mengantar hadiah untukmu. Tapi, aku tidak tahu harus memberimu ap—"

"Aku tidak mengharapkan hadiah apapun. Hari ulang tahun bukanlah hari yang spesial untukku." Potong Akashi.

"—jadi, aku memutuskan," Kuroko melanjutkan perkataannya, seolah-olah tidak ada jeda, "aku akan memberimu hadiah yang paling istimewa. Dan tidak dikenai biaya sepeser pun."

Jelas sekali hal itu membuat Akashi kebingungan. Kedua alisnya bertautan menjadi satu. "Apa maksud—" perkataannya terputus ketika sesuatu membungkam bibirnya. Akashi mengerjap. Sesuatu yang membungkam bibirnya adalah bibir Kuroko.

Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama—dan bukan ciuman panas, karena mereka hanya saling menempelkan bibir. Kuroko kemudian menjauhkan bibirnya, memberi jarak di antara kedua wajah mereka.

"Apa ini hadiah yang kau berikan padaku, Tetsuya?" Akashi menyeringai, yang kemudian dibalas senyuman menggoda oleh Kuroko.

"Ya. Hadiahku adalah… diriku sendiri. Kau boleh memimpinku malam ini, Akashi-kun." Setelah berkata begitu, Kuroko kembali mencium bibir merah muda Akashi. Kali ini, bukan hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir. Kuroko menjilat bibir bawah Akashi, meminta izin untuk masuk. Melihatnya, Akashi menyernyit. Didorongnya pundak kecil si surai biru itu menjauh.

"Tunggu sebentar. Kau bilang, aku yang akan memimpin malam ini, kan?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Ya. Aku memang bilang begitu, Akashi-kun." Jawab Kuroko datar—seperti biasa.

"Kalau begitu, ini bukanlah posisi yang benar." Belum sempat Kuroko mengeluarkan kata yang menggambarkan keterkejutannya, Akashi langsung menarik tangannya, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Kini, Kuroko berbaring telentang, sementara Akashi menindihnya—kedua tangan di surai merah menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kuroko, mengunci pergerakannya.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat lezat, Tetsuya." Gumam Akashi setengah menggoda. Wajah Kuroko kini merah padam. Pemuda dengan iris heterokrom itu kemudian menunduk, dan mengecup bibir mungil Kuroko.

"Ngh…" pemilik surai biru langit itu mengerang pelan—terlebih ketika Akashi menjilat bibir bawahnya, meminta izin untuk mengakses lebih jauh. Kuroko dengan cepat membuka bibirnya, memberi jalan bagi lidah Akashi untuk masuk dan mengecap semua rasa di sana. Lidah tersebut bergerak liar di dalam rongga mulut Kuroko—mengabsen gigi-gigi yang tersusun rapi, langit-langitnya, dan mengajak lidah Kuroko untuk berdansa. Saliva tercampur di mulut Kuroko, mengalir keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"A-aka…ngh…haah…" Kuroko mengerang tidak jelas—berusaha protes. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Dia harus bernafas. Ingin rasanya dia mendorong si surai merah, namun tangannya masih ditahan olehnya. "Ngh… A-Aka…mmph…"

Akashi membuka matanya—yang sedari tadi ditutupnya—dan akhirnya menyadari bahwa Kuroko sudah nyaris pingsan karena kekurangan oksigen. Dengan berat hati, dia melepas ciuman tersebut.

Kuroko terengah-engah mengambil nafas, mengisi paru-parunya. Warna merah di wajahnya kini merayap sampai ke telinganya. Pemandangan yang sangat menggoda di mata Akashi. Namun, ada hal yang lebih membuatnya senang saat ini. Benda di daerah selangkangan Kuroko telah menegang. Akashi menyeringai puas.

"Kau sudah menegang hanya karena ciuman, heh?" dia mengelus pipi Kuroko pelan. "Kau benar-benar sensitif, Tetsuya."

"Hanya di depan Akashi-kun." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum, membuat Akashi terkekeh. Dia lalu beralih leher Kuroko, mengecup dan menjilatnya. "Ugh…" Kuroko sedikit mengerang begitu jilatan Akashi berganti menjadi gigitan. Akashi terus memberi kiss mark di leher Kuroko. Setelah merasa cukup, dia berpindah ke sisi satunya lagi.

"Akh… Akashi…aahh…-kun.." desahnya ketika Akashi menggigit lehernya dengan cukup keras.

"Panggil namaku, Tetsuya." Ujarnya sembari mengelus leher si surai biru yang kini telah memerah karena bekas ciuman. Dia kembali pada kegiatannya, mencium—sambil menjilat dan menggigit—leher Kuroko yang putih.

"Aah~ Se..emmhh…Seijuuro-kun…" Kuroko kembali mendesah, membuat Akashi makin senang. Pasalnya, Kuroko mendesah sambil menyebut namanya, bukan marganya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sesensitif ini, Tetsuya. Benar-benar menggoda." Si surai merah itu mengelus surai biru muda pasangannya, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara helai-helai rambut itu. "Wangi sekali. Seperti vanilla. Aku selalu menyukai aroma tubuhmu. Sangat menenangkan."

Kuroko tidak menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum senang mendengar pujian—atau godaan?—kekasihnya. Bagaimana pun, hanya di depan Akashi-lah dirinya yang selalu _expressionless_ bisa menunjukkan ekspresinya.

Tangan Akashi lalu bergerak menuju kemeja putih yang dikenakan Kuroko. Dengan lihai—seolah dia sudah terlatih melakukannya—dia membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja Kuroko. Menampakkan dada bidangnya, dan dua tonjolan yang berwarna kemerahan. Akashi menyeringai senang. Dia menekan perut Kuroko. Tangannya merayap naik menuju dadanya, kemudian mencubit tonjolan kemerahan tersebut dengan pelan.

"Akh…" Kuroko kembali mendesah, membuat seringai terpampang di wajah Akashi. Seraya mengelus pipi kemerahan Kuroko, dia bertanya, "Kau siap, Tetsuya?"

"Selalu, Seijuuro-kun" Jawab Kuroko seraya menggenggam tangan Akashi yang mengelus pipinya. "Lakukan apa yang kau inginkan."

"Baiklah." Si surai merah menyeringai makin lebar. "Ayo kita mulai."

Dan malam itu pun berlalu dengan desahan dan erangan nikmat yang berasal dari dalam kamar Akashi, seiring dengan permainan mereka yang bertambah panas.

.

.

Mungkin tanggal 20 Desember tahun ini adalah hari ulang tahun terbaik dalam hidup seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**A/N**: Maaf gak ada lemon. Maaf adegan itunya diskip. Maaf karena cerita ini absurdnya selangit. Pokoknya, maaf untuk semua yang tidak mengenakkan.

Fic ini didedikasikan untuk Akashi yang ultah hari ini. Kita doakan semoga Akashi bisa tambah tinggi /dirajam gunting/.

Oke, cukup sampai di sini. Kita ketemu di fanfic saya yang lain. Daa~

.

.

Oya, fanfic saya yang Teiko Highschool Basket Club agak ngaret gara-gara saya mau nyelesain fic ultah untuk Rivaille dari fandom sebelah. Mohon pengertiannya ('/\')

.

.

Review?


End file.
